When The World Comes Crashing Down
by ActressCeCe
Summary: This is a one-shot about Alice's vision and her reaction to it. After the battle, Alice goes into a state of depression. Everyone notices that the cheerful Alice is missing, but no one is exactly sure how to approach her. Can Carlisle find out what's wrong and help her heal from the tragic scene? Just a little fatherly love can go a long way.


**A/N: This is just a cute little one-shot with Alice and Carlisle. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer and I do not own the Twilight Saga books or movies. I have nothing to do with it. I just own this storyline, and that's about it.**

* * *

**ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I watched my family from the attic window. They were laughing and playing and just having a good time. I sighed and looked down at them enviously. The meeting with the Volturi in the clearing was just a bad memory to everyone, everyone but me. I was still living it. I couldn't get my horrid vision of the battle out of my head.

What bothered me the most was the fact that Carlisle was the first to die and I was the reason for it. Sure, it had been his choice to come try to help me, but I was still the cause. I felt guilty for it. Carlisle was the man that welcomed me with open arms into his coven and offered to be my father, and I almost killed him.

It was seven months since the meeting with the Volturi, and the vision of the tragedy that had almost happened was still bringing me down. Everyone had tried to get the problem out of me, but after a week of reluctance from me, they stopped trying. They were still worried, but I wasn't the first thing on their minds anymore. And that was okay with me. I didn't deserve to be on anyone's mind.

I didn't talk to anyone. I put up a mental block when Edward was around. I just holed myself up in the attic, drowning in loneliness. The vision of the battle played over and over in my head, making me more upset each time. I didn't move, just stayed as still as a stone. I hadn't hunted in months. My eyes were darker than night and my throat burned with thirst. I had basically retreated into my own mind and there was no sign of ever coming out.

"Alice baby, tell me what's wrong," Carlisle's soothing voice said. I jumped, I hadn't heard him approach.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" he asked.

When I didn't answer, he sat down by me on the floor. He wrapped his arm around me and looked into my eyes.

"Mary Alice Cullen, it has been seven months since you've done _anything_. There is obviously something very wrong and I asked what that is. When I ask a question, I expect it to be answered," he said strongly.

"It's all my fault!" I sobbed. Venom tears began to flow down my face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Your death! You died because of **ME!**" I shrieked.

"My _death_?" Carlisle questioned, genuinely confused.

"The vision. In my vision, I was grabbed by Aro's guards and taken away. You ran toward me to help, but you slammed into Aro on the way. You both went flying and fought in the air. Aro ripped your head off and then it morphed into a disaster. Everybody was fighting, and Jasper got killed along with Seth and Leah and many members of the Volturi Guard. In the end, all of us Cullen's died and what was left of the Volturi walked away in triumph," I explained.

"And you're upset about what you saw in the vision?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, but one thing bothers me in particular," I said.

"And what is that?" he asked.

I sighed. "The fact that _I_ was the cause of your death. _I'm_ the reason that you tried to save me, _I'm_ the reason that Aro ripped your head off, _I'm_ the reason that this whole fight even happened in the first place. I'm the reason for all of it!"

Carlisle pulled me in front of him so that he could look straight into my eyes.

"Alice, I have told you many times that I would die for you. I would die for any and all of your siblings, and your mother. What happened in the vision was not your fault. Aro just wanted you to join him so bad that he would go to extremes to get you. Anyone would be upset after something like that," he said.

"I'm sorry I've been so distant these past few months. I've just been feeling guilty and sad about the whole situation. I'm also mad and disappointed at myself because when I had this vision, I ran away from it. This vision was the reason I left you guys. Now I feel _terrible_ about doing that. I left you in your time of need, all because of a vision that didn't even happen. I feel like a selfish chicken. I've been avoiding everyone because I regret everything. I am a horrible person," I said and dropped my head in my hands.

"Alice, look at me," Carlisle commanded.

I looked up at him.

"You are not a horrible person. You saw both yourself and Jasper in danger, and did your best to avoid it. Most people would have done the same thing. You and Jasper weren't in this family originally, so your bonds may not be as strong as each of ours. Think about it, my venom is in each and every person in this family except for you two, so don't you think that makes the part of our family with my venom in them a little more tightly bound? We all love you both as if you were originally a part of this family – as do you, I'm sure – but the roots just aren't there. You went with your instinct, Alice, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with that."

"I still feel very selfish," I said.

"Well don't. If you just explained to everyone, they would understand you completely. You are not to blame for anything, and neither is Jasper. The important thing is that it didn't happen, and that we're all still together," he said.

I didn't know what to say.

"So what's really bothering you, the vision or you leaving the family?" Carlisle asked.

I sighed. "I guess both really bother me. But you're right. Everyone _would _understand and the important thing is that we're all okay."

"Do you want to come outside with me and the rest of the family now?" he asked.

"Yeah, in a minute. Carlisle, I want you to do something first. I want to be a part of your family as much as everyone else. Will you please bite me so that I too have your venom in me?" I requested.

He seemed taken aback by my question. His eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not against putting my venom in you, but do you really want me to bite you? It will hurt and you'll get another scar," he said.

"Carlisle, I know what I want."

"All right then, where do you want me to bite you?" he asked.

"My neck, right on the scar that changed me into a vampire," I answered.

He tilted my head and pressed his hand to the back of my head. I felt his teeth on my skin, but then he hesitated.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I said confidently.

His teeth sunk into my skin. I hissed in a breath. He stayed there for about five seconds before pulling away.

"All right, my venom is in you," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said gratefully.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

I gave him a confused look. "Thank you Carlisle?" I repeated.

"What did you just say?" he asked again in the same, angry tone.

I became more confused. "Sir?"

"**EXCUSE ME, YOUNG LADY?!" **he exclaimed furiously.

I smiled. "Daddy?"

"Mmmhmmm, and don't you forget it!" he said with a smile.

He pulled me in for a hug.

"I love you Daddy," I said.

"I love you too, Allie Cat," he said.

We hugged in silence for a while.

"Do you want to go outside? I hear that there's a squirt-gun fight going on," Daddy said.

"Sure," I said.

We walked downstairs and outside. I snuck around to the back side of the house and grabbed the hose. I waited until I saw Daddy creep around the corner before I turned it on and soaked him from head to toe. Once I turned off the water, he just stood there and looked at me.

"Oh it's on, Little Girl," he said.

I tried to run away, but he was too fast for me. He grabbed me and tickled me while he ran toward the river. He threw me in and I landed with a splash. I tried to swim up, but he had me by my ankle and was dragging me deeper down. I giggled, creating a mass of bubbles.

Who knew that Daddy is the person I need when the world comes crashing down?

* * *

**A/N: Please review, favorite, and follow. Don't forget to check out my other stories and vote on my poll. Thanks for reading! :-)**


End file.
